


Your Just a Human Being

by of_rivers_and_moons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, POV: Ymir Fritz, Spoilers for the Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: Spoilers for the manga!Ymir Fritz, she was nothing but a slave. Nothing but a tool. For 2000 years, she waited for someone to help her.Or: A fan made version of Ymir's POV during the paths scene.
Relationships: Jeager Eren & Ymir Fritz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Your Just a Human Being

"Ymir, take away the Eldians ability to reproduce!"

The words of Zeke commanded her. She listened. She listened like she always did. This was nothing different. She's done this for 2000 years.

"It's too late, Eren. When she moves, no one can stop her."

She began to walk. She had to do this, a member of the Royal family ordered her to. She had to listen, had to obey. She was just a slave, no one else.

She heard the ripping and the dripping of a liquid. Then she heard sands combined with footsteps, though louder and faster. 

Arms wrapped around her.

Ymir froze, surprised.

Was this. . . a hug?

For a few moments, this person stayed silent. 

"Ymir! Did you not hear me? Take away the Eldians ability to reproduce!"

She had to listen. So why wasn't she? Why wasn't she taking away their ability? Why?

A moment later, the person screeched,

"IT ENDS NOW! I'LL PUT AN END TO THIS WORLD!" Then, Er— this person spoke to her, "LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!"

She stayed silent. She could not. She would not. A order was given by the descendent of the royal family, she had to sterilize her people.

"You're not a slave. You're not a god either. Your just a human being,"

_Your just a human being._

_Your just a human being._

_Your just a human being._

Don't listen. Do what your told to do. That's what she's done her whole life.

So why wasn't she?

"You don't have to serve anyone. Your free to choose."

_You don't have to serve anyone. Your free to choose._

"What did you say?! Eren?! You say that. . . you're going to end this world. . . ?! Stop it! What are you trying to do?!" She heard more footsteps, even more frantic then the last.

Ere—Er— the person spoke to her again.

"You're the one to decide. You choose. Wether you want to stay here forever. OR END IT."

_You're the one to decide. You choose._

The order from Zeke slowly began to wash away. She stood still, listening to this persons words to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YMIR!! DO AS I ORDERED YOU TO! I'M TELLING YOU TO TAKE AWAY THE ELDIANS ABILITY TO REPRODUCE!! DO IT IMMEDIATELY!! YMIR!!"

The order was futile. Eren's next words were a question,

"Was it you who led me all the way here?"

Was it her?

Yes, it was.

_This Titan has moved forward, constantly yearning for freedom. It's name is the 'Attack Titan'._

"I AM. . . ! A DESCENDENT OF THE ROYAL FAMILY!"

"You must have been waiting. . . all this time. . . since 2000 years ago — for someone." Eren's soft words made her snap.

_Your just a human being. You don't have to serve anyone. Your free to choose. You're the one to decide. You choose._

For the first time in 2000 years, she cried.


End file.
